


King Kooh Misunderstands

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M, Kissing, Nosy King Kooh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 15:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repsaj and Ailicec suffer the consequences after King Kooh tries to make sure they are happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King Kooh Misunderstands

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

*What are Ailicec and Repsaj up to?* King Kooh thought. Frowning, he approached Repsaj’s chamber and looked into it. His eyes settled on Repsaj and Ailicec as they kissed one another on their bed. They rolled while he shook his head. *I shouldn’t be shocked. They are spouses.*

‘’I wish to be with you for eternity. You’re almost never near me at all. You always have to protect King Kooh from enemies. I worry about you never returning from a battle,’’ Ailicec said. She frowned. She viewed a smile forming on Repsaj’s face. 

Repsaj kissed Ailicec. ‘’I’m here right now. Let’s enjoy our moments with one another.’’ Repsaj embraced Ailicec and kissed her again. ‘’I’ll protect you this time, Ailicec. Perhaps we will eventually be together for eternity.’’

King Kooh placed his hook under his face. *I never knew about the spouses’ emotions.* His frown remained. *Repsaj is my best warrior* King Kooh thought. He seemed thoughtful. *There are other warriors. They can protect me from enemies.*

King Kooh focused on Ailicec and Repsaj. *My sibling and his wife should be happy.* He smiled. *Ailicec and Repsaj should always be together.* He watched as Repsaj and Ailicec rested together. After entering the chamber, he stood near their bed.

Months later, King Kooh stood in the spouses’ chamber. *Repsaj and Ailicec will always be happy now. They will always be with one another.* King Kooh smiled at two mummies.

 

The End


End file.
